Usually, at power transmission between rotary shafts, for example via belt or sheave, it is required that the driving and the driven wheels are mutually, at least plane-parallel and adjusted axially in line with each other. This is mainly to prevent abnormal wear of the belts or chains arranged in the power transmission.
Presently, string and straight edges are used when aligning sheave/gear wheels. The string and straight edge is manually provided on the axial plane defined by the side of one of the wheels. The string and straight edge are then held in such a direction that the distance to the axial plane defined by the side of the other wheel can be estimated. This gives, however, only an estimation of the mutual position and the point of the wheels in one direction, whereby the string and straight edge are turned to a new position on the other wheel and a new estimation of the distance between ruler and wheel can be obtained. This distance is compared to the first one in order to obtain an estimation of the mutual position and the direction of the wheel in the other direction. This method, which prevents a simultaneous alignment of the wheels by one operator and the fact that the string and straight edge must be of such a length that they fit the periphery of both wheels makes the alignment become time consuming and inaccurate.
Moreover, alignment with a string and straight edge is normally done by two mechanics.
The Object of the Invention and the Most Important Characteristics
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and cost-effective device which allows simple and quick adjustment and alignment of at least two essentially plane surfaces. The substantially visible light beam used for the alignment shows the parallel and angular misalignment directly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device mainly intended for adjustments of sheaves/gear wheels in power transmission systems having rotary shafts, preferably through optical measurement, in industrial environment and a corresponding measurement method.
Through the teachings of the invention, the alignment results in reduced vibration, extended life of belt and sheaves, proper belts tensioning and also eliminated downtime and production delays.
Above mentioned objects are achieved by means of the initially mentioned device, comprising a main part, a light source and a number of contact points, and that the light source is arranged to emit a light beam with a scattering angle in one plane.
Advantageously the contact points are displaceable and also arranged as attachment devices.
In one preferred embodiment the light beam has a scattering plane essentially parallel to the alignable plane.
In one most preferred embodiment the device comprises an arm. The arm and the main part are rotatable relative each other. Furthermore, the arm is provided with at least one contact point. Preferably, the contact points are arranged displaceable relative each other and/or relative the device. The contact points are arranged to take optional positions in a plane, area of which is only limited by the physical dimensions of the device, that these contact points independently of position, allow the device to transfer the position and direction from the reference plane in two opposite each other essentially perpendicular coordinates.
The system according to the invention comprises a device consisting of a main part, a light source and a number of contact points. The light source is arranged to emit a light beam with a scattering angle in one plane. The system also includes an indicator device to be arranged on the alignable plane.
Suitably, said light beam has a scattering plane essentially parallel to the alignable plane. Preferably, the indicator device consists of a part for attachment and a body provided with a measurement mark. According to the system alignment is achieved when the light beam essentially coincides with the measurement mark. Preferably, at least three indicator devices are arranged on said plane. In one embodiment, the indicator device is part of said plane.
According to a method of the invention for alignment of at least one alignable plane with respect to at least one reference plane so that said planes become essentially plane-parallel, a device is arranged consisting of a main part, a light source and a number of contact points, a light beam is emitted with a scattering angle in one plane, an indicator device is arranged on the alignable plane within the area of the light beam provided with measurement mark, and with respect to the measuring mark adjust the alignable plane is adjusted so that the mark coincides with the intersectional line between the light beam and the indicator device.